


Friends to Lovers

by csichick_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Neville share at flat after the war.  They have an arrangement, but when Hermione starts dating, they realize they both want more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione Smut on LJ

After the war, Hermione needs a little bit of space from Harry and Ron, so when she finds out Neville is looking for a flatmate, she jumps at the opportunity. There are a number of raised eyebrows – as well as a lot of pleading from Harry to reconsider and live with him and Ron – but she can’t bring herself to care.

  
She and Neville find a nice two-bedroom flat in Muggle London not far from Diagon Alley. It allows them to retain some degree of anonymity without completely disconnecting from their world. Though after the near constant nightmares result in them ending up in the same bed more often than not, they decide to just use the second bedroom for show and just sleep together – in a platonic way, at least at first.

  
One night Hermione is comforting Neville from a particularly nasty nightmare when he kisses her. Later, Hermione blames it on the alcohol – they had been out with their friends and were probably both more than a little drunk – but in the moment, she kisses him back. After some fumbling around with their clothes, the two of them are naked and Neville pulls her on top of him. As he caresses her breasts, she reaches for her wand and murmurs the contraceptive charm, barely finishing before his thumb brushes across her nipple, causing her to moan. She wraps a hand around his cock and guides it towards her entrance, sinking down onto him. It’s a little clumsy at first due to their inexperience, but they end up finding a good rhythm and both their moans are the only sounds that can be heard for awhile. Afterwards, Neville wraps an arm around her as she rests her head on his chest.

  
“I don’t want this to make things weird,” he says idly. “Or well, weirder. We don’t exactly have the most conventional setup here.”

  
Hermione can’t help but giggle. “Conventional is overrated. Though I wouldn’t be opposed to this happening again.”

  
“So like friends that shag?” he asks, wanting to make sure they’re on the same page.

  
“Exactly,” she replies. “That’s not going to be a problem, is it?”

  
“Of course not,” he reassures her.

  
This new arrangement lasts for about a year. They end up only shagging after one of them has a nightmare, something Hermione didn’t notice until she realizes it’s been a month since they’d last been intimate. It’s for that reason that she starts to seriously think about dating – she assumes that if Neville wanted more they’d be having sex much more regularly. She goes on a few first dates and Neville barely pays any of the guys attention, which she doesn’t give a second thought to. However, when she says yes to a second date with one them, there is a noticeable change in Neville’s behavior and he’s just shy of hostile when her date arrives to pick her up. It ends up being a disaster as she’s distracted all evening and she’s fairly confident there won’t be a third date.

  
When she gets home, Neville’s out and she’s not sure whether to be relieved or annoyed. She makes a cup of tea and tries to figure out what’s going on as she waits for him to return. She has a speech planned out in her head, but instead emotion takes over. “What the hell is wrong with you!?” she blurts out as soon as he’s inside the door.

  
Neville seems surprised that Hermione is home, but otherwise doesn’t appear to be affected by her outburst. “I didn’t think you’d be back yet.”

  
“Well he didn’t appreciate the fact that instead of paying attention to him, I was trying to figure out what was going on with you,” Hermione says coolly.

  
“I didn’t think you’d noticed,” he replies just as coolly. “Since consideration has been lacking with the parade of men you’ve been seeing.”

  
Hermione is about to protest that he’s making her sound like a whore when something clicks. “You’re jealous.”

  
“So what if I am?” he replies defensively. “We’re just friends that shag, remember?”

  
Hermione sighs. “I thought that’s what you wanted. Especially since the shagging stopped when the nightmares did.”

  
Neville looks down at his feet. “I didn’t want you to push me away.”

  
“Oh, Neville.” She crosses the room and rises to her tiptoes to kiss him and is confused when he pulls away.

  
“I don’t need your pity, Hermione,” he replies, keeping her at arm’s length.

  
“It’s not pity, Neville,” she says softly. “I only went out on dates because I thought you didn’t want more.”

  
Neville pulls her into a kiss and then guides her towards the bedroom. Not wanting to waste any time, he spells away their clothes and murmurs the contraceptive spell before they even reach the bed. As he takes in Hermione’s naked body, it’s almost like it’s their first time all over again, and in a way it is. He covers her body with his own, and as they kiss, he slides a hand between her legs, finding her already wet with anticipation. As his thumb brushes across her clit, he slips two fingers inside her. He fucks her with his fingers, slowly at first, but quickly increasing in pace as he wants to bring her to orgasm before he’s inside her as he’s not sure how long he’ll be able to last. Once she climaxes, his cock replaces his fingers before her moans even subside. As much as he wants to take his time, raw desire takes over and he fucks her hard and fast. It’s over almost embarrassingly quickly, which makes him glad he took care of Hermione first.

  
They realize they probably should have cast a silencing charm when they hear just how loud the music in the flat next door is and stare at each other mortified before bursting into laughter. This time as they lay in bed – she with her head on his chest, him with an arm around her – neither of them is worried about things being weird. They know this is how it’s supposed to be.

 


End file.
